


Sea Butterflies

by cursed_core



Series: The Marvel Archives [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core
Summary: Jon reads a statement regarding an experience from Pepper Potts in Antarctica.
Series: The Marvel Archives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sea Butterflies

Jon straightens a few of the stray papers on his desk, choosing a statement written in a cursive font that felt delicate. He begins as he always does. “Statement of Pepper Potts regarding an experience she had while scuba diving in Antarctica. Statement taken twenty-fourteen. Reading by Jonathan Sims, head archivist of The Magnus Institute. Statement begins.” He pauses taking a small breath before going on with a soft, delicate tone. “Scuba diving in Arctic conditions is always special, no matter where you are in the Northern Hemisphere. The isolation and beauty that comes from being submerged into the depths there is like nothing else. Diving in the Antarctic Sound was always my one major dream so I waited and got experience. I know the woman said full names for people but I don’t remember them. I don’t like remembering much of it, however I need to get this out. All I remember for names was the small little dingy which I departed from, that was called the Zodiac. There is a lot of work and research that goes into a dive like this, which is a lot more when you are not a professional. It took me two entire years in order to gather everything enough to probably go to the best and worst experience of my life.”

He flips to the next page with only the whirring of a tape recorder and the slight crinkle of paper in that small silence. “Because I wasn’t there for tv or any movies I did get lucky. I didn’t have expensive, heavy camera equipment, I didn’t have any deadlines. None of that weighed me down. Really in the end it was just me and those depths. If you ever want to go I will warn you no matter what gear you are wearing you will feel the cold through your dry suit. You always get anxious for that initial plunge into the water, I always did. Being in the water in the Sound for the first time though was a beautiful experience. Also because of where I chose to dive there was no needed rope so you can go freely until your air tanks run out. Here is the thing, once you get a bit below the surface the water gets so dark so quickly. That darkness is both in light and sound. You hear nothing for twenty minutes then in your pure adjustment to the environment you hear cracks form from the icebergs near-by. You can hear the ice breaking apart with the gas escaping and there is nothing like it. It is one of the most beautiful and haunting sounds. Even sitting here, writing this out for you those sounds are with me. I followed the direction of those sounds. The nearest iceberg came into view very quickly. Swimming under the blue sea ice and looking up the small to huge divots in the side with what seemingly felt like no end can give you vertigo. It isn’t like the vertigo that comes from heights. It is a vertigo that makes you feel insignificant and like you are drowning at once but you are fine and keep swimming.”

“Then I dived deeper to where there was nothing but me and the inky blackness.” Jon shifts to be more comfortable, knowing he is about to get into the important part of the statement. “In those depths everything became the same stretch of water again and again. No matter where I swam or the direction I went. It really didn’t matter in the end. I was swimming through a dark abyss, alone and cold. No way that I went felt right with me, each turn made that knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter. The whole thing is still confusing to me especially as I could never tell if that knot was from fear or excitement. It was some weird form of butterflies, but a deep down part of me kind of loved it. Despite this, I don’t know why I would be excited during this scenario. It may make more sense to you as I go on. I kept a watch on me through this experience it seemed that I was in that place for days until all I saw was nothing. I was blinded by the dark, the only thing I knew was water was being pushed out of my lungs and I was on the Zodiac again. The crew… offered to take me back home but I refused. I just wouldn’t go in the water again. The thing is: I can not wait to go back. My next trip is booked for next year.”

“Statement ends.” Jon sighed a bit. “I had Martin look into the claims here and the Zodiac is a dingy connected with Antarctica cruises but not diving. However with enough money I suppose anything is possible, especially with who her boss was at the time. I do not know what happened, if anything, on Miss Pott’s last trip to Antarctica. I did manage to call her and get through which is shocking given her new placement of CEO of Stark Industries and is dating him, which I will admit is a shake up as she went from receptionist to CEO. Given her current standing in the company she refused any and all details in regards to her last trip to Antarctica. In her circumstances I really can not blame her. Also with my encounter with Miss Romanova I really have to wonder what is going on behind the scenes with the Avengers. Recording ends.” He clicks off the recorder with a satisfying sound, only hoping that more oddities of statements turn up on his desk for his work.  _ Or maybe they could walk through the front door, one can really hope though. _


End file.
